Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, in particular to an image processing method about image integration.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunication services, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as phone calls, social networks, or commercial applications.
More and more image processing devices used in the small embedded systems, wherein some of the image processing devices are required to perform image integration. Image integration can reduce the time required for operation. However, how to improve the image integration is an important issue.